


The Grey Suit

by catsandladyluck



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, fangirl - Fandom
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, M/M, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, The Grey Suit, carry on, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandladyluck/pseuds/catsandladyluck
Summary: Simon looks stunning in a grey suit. But Baz would never tell him that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by an amazing piece of art by @ddoale on Tumblr and can be fit in between Baz and Simon’s part in Chapter 67 of the book. This is my first Carry On fanfiction. Please enjoy!

**Baz**

_Simon looks stunning in a grey suit._

But I would never tell him that.

He’s standing in front of me now, freshly showered, smelling faintly of smoke that has been loosely masked with a citrus soap he used. He’s adjusting the buttons of his shirt (of course he would accidentally button the wrong ones together), and I catch a glimpse of skin just above his pants. I immediately look away. Thank Crowley I’m not able to blush.

I move over to the the mirror and begin adjusting my suit jacket and tie. I start slicking my hair back and glance over at Simon through the reflection. He’s fumbling with his tie now, and I can’t stop staring at him in that suit. It fits him in every way a suit should properly fit someone. I should thank my step-mother again for buying it.

Simon is now struggling with his tie. His broad shoulders look even larger, his suit coat fitting snug against the squirming of his arms. He lets out a frustrated groan, and I begin to wonder if Bunce just spells his school tie for him every morning.

“Come here, Snow,” I say, moving back towards him. He looks up between those golden curls, giving me a confused glare, but steps forward anyway. I reach for his tie, avoiding his eyes completely, and he lets his hands fall to his side.

“Uh,” he mumbles, suddenly sounding embarrassed. “Penny usually helps me…”

I knew it, so I smirk. “Does she tie your shoes for you too?” I start to untangle the knot he made in his tie.

“I can tie my own shoes, Baz,” Simon says, rolling his eyes with a huff.

I just nod sarcastically. Simon has made quite a mess out of his tie and it takes me a minute to untangle it. When I finally straighten it out, I grab his shirt collar and pop it up gently. I can feel his eyes on me the entire time, and I suddenly become nervous when they meet mine.

“Baz,” he says, and I ignore him, looking down at his neck. I begin to work on his tie, but I’ve only ever tied one on myself, thus making it difficult to remember the steps.

“Baz,” Simon says again, but quieter this time. His hands slowly come forward and settle against my sides. I’m very nervous now.

“Stay still, Snow,” was all I could say. He doesn’t. Telling Simon to do anything usually results in the opposite reaction. His hands gently slide up my sides, smoothing over my shoulders and rest calmly on my arms stretched out in front of him. He squeezes them slightly and looks at my neck.

I gulp and try to focus on finishing his tie. I can’t focus though. How could anyone focus when Simon Snow is touching you and eyeing the sensitive spots of your neck?

I quickly finish up his tie, adjusting the knot. I hesitate to let go though, so I reach up and turn his collar down. He still doesn’t let go of my arms.

“Snow, we’re going to be late for dinner,” I say, reluctantly beginning to pull away. He catches my hands and lets them fall together. He squeezes them and smiles at me nervously.

“You.. You look.. nice in your suit, Baz,” he says, stuttering slightly, and my stomach drops. Has he been thinking about that this whole time? I gulp again.

 _And you look stunning in yours_ , I want to say. But I don’t. I just squeeze his hands back.

“Let’s go to dinner, Simon,” I say instead. I let his hands slide out of mine as slow as possible, savoring his contact. He begins to move away, a few curls falling in front of his face, and I resist the urge to swipe them away. I fail. And I run my hand through them, slicking them over to one side. I disappoint myself. But I can’t help it.

Simon looks stunning in a grey suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got multiple requests for a part 2 of The Grey Suit (: So I was happy to oblige.

**_Baz_ **

Snow is a wreck when we sit down for dinner.

We’re at the middle of the table, furthest out from my family. I had Snow sit across from me, next to my baby brother, and I could hear Mordelia huff in protest as I took my seat next to her. She had a devious look in her eyes, and I tried to convince myself that that was the only reason I asked him to sit on the other side. I didn’t succeed though.

When we’re settled at the table, I allow myself to glance over at Snow. _Only a glance_ , I tell myself. _No longer than a few seconds_ . _No need to indulge._ But Snow is nervously fiddling with his tie, and his suit coat is snug against his broad shoulders, so I let my eyes linger much longer than intended. I can never seem to just look away anymore.

Snow’s hair is still slicked over from my fingers running through it, and I suppress a smile at the thought that he decided to keep it that way. A few of his curls have slipped down in front of his face again, as if tempting me to reach across the table and push them away, but after putting a large wrinkle in his tie, Snow swipes them back into place.

“Basilton?” My step-mother’s voice breaks my gaze, and she’s looking at me with a raised eyebrow when I take the platter she’s handing me from across the table. I ignore her stare, though, as I let Mordelia take a roll from the plate, then pass it back across the table to Snow. I suppress another smile when he takes two rolls, then awkwardly holds the platter like he’s not sure what to do with it.

“Here, Snow,” I say, holding my hand out, and suddenly I feel every eye in the room on me. Even my baby brother, who has no idea what is going on, is staring me down. Snow passes me the plate, though, and I sit it down rather loudly in the middle of the table.

“Thanks,” is all Snow says, and that seems to break the attention away me.

When everyone begins eating, there’s a small nudge against my shoe. I suppress a third smile when I realize it’s Snow’s foot resting against my own. I look up to meet his gaze, his eyes smiling, but he’s just chewing his food like it’s not a big deal that his foot is touching mine under a table at dinner with my family. I didn’t dare to move it away though. Not that I wanted to anyway. Instead, I gently lay my shoe on top of his and look down.

Dinner continued on then, mostly in silence, with the occasional clinking of forks and mumbles to pass a dish. With no food on my plate, I make a routine out of staring at Snow, looking away to adjust my suit, taking a sip from my glass, looking back to stare at Snow, looking away to fix my tie, looking back as I pass a dish to Snow, and then let my eyes linger as I stare at him some more. This went on for at least ten minutes until I felt a finger being jabbed against my side.

“What?” I say, as my glare turns to Mordelia. She motions for me to lean in, so I do, and she cups her hand against my ear.

“Why does your friend keep staring at you?” she whispers, adding a quiet giggle at the end.

This time, I let a small smile spread across my lips.  


_**Simon** _  
Baz looks really amazing in his suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of The Grey Suit (: Enjoy!

**_Baz_  
**

Simon is kissing me as soon as we step through the doorway of my bedroom.

The latch hadn’t even clicked before he had wrapped his fingers around the collar of my suit and pulled me into him.

He has me backed softly against the door now, one hand still holding onto my suit and the other tangling through my hair. His kisses are gentle, but hint at a subtle aggression. I’m not even sure what has come over him so suddenly, to kiss me at random like this, but maybe I don’t care. Afterall, I’m weak for him.

“Baz,” Simon whispers in between kisses.

I let out a low hum and run my fingers across his shoulder.

“Baz,” he whispers again, and he leans back from the kiss, pulling me off of the door in the process. I open my eyes, and he’s staring me down rather seriously but doesn’t take his hands off. I become nervous suddenly, and instead of meeting his eyes, I look down at his neck.

“What is it, Snow?” I ask, not taking my eyes off his throat.

“I-I couldn’t-” I watch him gulp down nervously, and I think about kissing his adam’s apple. His grip on my collar tightens while his other hand relaxes in my hair.

“Couldn’t what, Snow?”

“I couldn’t… stop staring at you during dinner.”

His words flow through me like an honest relief, and I look up to meet his gaze. He licks his lips and lets his hand fall through my hair to settle against the back of my neck.

“Oh?” I say, trying to stifle a smirk that was sure to surface. “Why is that?”

Simon rolls his eyes dramatically and huffs. “C’mon, Baz,” he whispers, letting go of my collar to rake his hand through his hair.

I cock an eyebrow at him maliciously.

“Don’t make me say it,” he whines in another whisper. He starts pulling gently on the hair at the nape of my neck, and he won’t meet my eyes.

I wind my hand across his collarbone and up his neck, gently gripping his chin. “Say it.”

Simon gulps.

“You just look really amazing in that suit.”

I let the smirk finally form across my lips, but it almost comes out like a half-smile. A snooty, pretentious half-smile that can only be caused by Simon Snow complimenting you.

“And you,” I say with confidence that I wasn’t aware I had, “look _stunning_ in yours.”

Simon’s lips find mine, and I’m back against the door in a second.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to deeply apologize to this fic for bringing it out of its retirement as my only solace for my writer’s block!   
> Secondly, I would like to present you with PART 4 of The Grey Suit :D As per your many many MANY requests for another part, I give you this little thing right here (: IT'S OFFICIALLY THE LAST PART! So please enjoy!

_ Baz _

 

The Leaver’s Ball had not even ended yet when Snow told me to follow him. I protested at first, asking him where he planned on going. But he said nothing; just grabbed ahold of my wrist and pulled me along.

His grip hasn’t loosened since then. He’s pulling me down hallway after empty hallway, up and down flights of stairs, and past the classrooms and the library and even the rooms full of various suits of armor where students run off to to snog. (And maybe I’m disappointed by that.) And every time he slowed and made me to believe he was going to yank me into some shadowed corner, he just sped back up and kept going. 

“Will you tell me where you’re taking me?” I ask. Although by now, I half expect him to just be leading me around aimlessly. 

Snow doesn’t answer, however, but stops walking when we meet a conjoining hallway. He peeks around each corner, then slowly slips his hand down into mine and pulls me to the right. 

“Snow,” I say, trying not to sound irritable. He’s picking up his pace, and it’s almost becoming a chore to keep up. But then he pulls me right again, and we finally stop completely.

We’re standing in front of a large, circular, stained-glass window, with the Watford logo etched around the top of it in a gold design. I’ve seen this window from the outside many times but never been to it from the inside. I didn’t even know it was possible to get here from a hallway. Peering out, I can see most of the school grounds, the wall, and even the hills behind it. And with the evening sun is setting, it’s quite possibly the most breathtaking view I’ve ever seen. 

“I used to come here a lot,” Snow says suddenly. He lets go of my hand and sits down on the sill. 

“A lot?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Whenever I got frustrated with you.” He motions for me to sit next to him, and I do.

“Ah, definitely a lot, then,” I say, trying not to grin. 

“Too much.” I can tell he’s holding back a grin as well.

We’re silent for a moment, and then I say, “are you frustrated with me now?” 

“I’m always frustrated with you,” he says back. His tone is light, but then he frowns at me suddenly. And for a moment, I think he may try to butt his head into me or punch me across the face. But then he just squirms his shoulders forward and sighs.

“What is it?” I ask.

“This suit jacket is too tight.”

“You can take the jacket off, Snow.”

He shrugs.

“Or I can just spell it to fit you better,” I say, pulling my wand from my jacket.

“No,” he says, unbuttoning the front of his. He pulls the jacket off and holds it in his lap, and I can practically see his bulky shoulder muscles through his shirt.

“You should have borrowed one of mine,” I say. “I know a suit that would fit you perfectly.”

He raises an eyebrow at me. “The grey one?”

I nod. “The grey one.” 

“I do like that one.”

“I do too, Simon.” 

He then wraps his hand around the back of my neck and pulls our lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work and others on my tumblrs: @catsandladyluck and @carryonsimoncarryon  
> (Carry On and characters are owned by the amazing Rainbow Rowell)


End file.
